Resident Evil: Racoon City Disaster
by DarkMagician1121
Summary: The S.T.A.R.S. team is in Racoon City, where a virus breakout has made everything sprial downwards. Rated M for Excessive Blood and Gore.


Racoon City was becoming very violent and full of extreme bloodlust that was caused by the deadly virus spread that turned people into peculiar, bloodthirsty creatures. The S.T.A.R.S. team, though brave, still had great losses to the virus. The S.T.A.R.S. team was now trying to go into a building where they would have a huge advantage. Their local executive network building, which was now abandoned and covered in splotches of dry blood. It was perfect; if zombies wanted to attack them, they'd have to come up to the top floor, where they would possibly be shoved out of the window. If there was a massive swarm of these malevolent creatures, they could abort and get extraction immediately.

It was about 3:45 AM, the S.T.A.R.S. team collected their powerful weapons. An M16A2 rifle fully loaded and 5 extra magazines for each person, 3 hand grenades, a combat knife, and an SP-10 pistol. Everyone in the team was restless, thinking about the horrible, deadly mission that bestowed upon their pure souls. Each member was sweating, some of them were even grasping onto each other for protection. The main thing that they knew, but wished that hadn't achknowledged, is that they would likely have to shoot each other if they got bitten.

4:12 AM in Racoon City. The S.T.A.R.S. team arrived at the television executive building. 2 people would be covering each floor, but only the top 3 floors. The top floor would be covered by Jill and her usual partner, Barry. The floor below that would be covered by Leon and Claire. The floor below that would be guarded by Richard and Chris. They each got in their positions and cautiously awaited battle. Everyone would eventually look down once in a while to see if any zombies came in the front door of the building.

4:50 AM. The S.T.A.R.S. team saw them coming- A swarm of zombies walking down the road, arms extended outward. There were a few other creatures, but they came by unnoticed. Chris pulled out his radio. "Get ready team, this isn't gonna be easy. If one of you guys are bitten, allow the other person to kill you with the combat knife and call for extraction. Theres no other way. Over." he said with remorse. The zombies slammed open the doors and began climbing the stairs, while the team attempted to seal the elevators.

A horde of zombies walked into Richard and Chris's floor. "Get ready" Richard said. They both continually fired their rifles with zombies piling up on the floor. Bullet shells rapidly hit the floor. A zombie nearly bit Richard from his left, but Chris slit the zombie's neck with the combat knife and kicked him out the window where his head detached from his body, and both parts eventually hit the ground with a sickening splat noise. The rate of zombies getting into the room got faster, and eventually, Chris told Richard to go behind the desk in the room. Chris pulled the ring off of a hand grenade and threw it into the hallway. Dozens of zombies were flying into the room. Some of them flew out the window, some hit the wall, but some still lived. Living zombies now walked towards the 2 team members, even closer than before. Since they both ran out of ammo in their first magazine and couldn't waste time reloading, they had to battle it out with their knives. Richard took the back of his knife and used it as a razor to the zombies necks, while Chris just used a quick jab to the chest each time. Richard had forgotten about zombies from the doorway. Chris looked over and saw a zombie poised to bite him. He quickly pulled out him pistol and shot the zombie twice in the head.

The room was finally cleared out of living zombies, although there were a couple hundred dead zombies in the room. They both looked out the window in disgust at all the gore and decomposing guts on the pavement and road. "Man, this is sick..." Chris said. He vomited slightly out one of the several broken windows. Behind them, a zombie silently got up. It was the renissance of a zombie, the second stage, which is a Crimson Head. The Crimson Head slowly raised his right hand. Seeing Chris vomiting out the window, he thought it was a zombie using the acid vomit on humans below, so he set his sights on Richard. The crimson head charged straight forwards and tackled him out the window, puncturing his heart with blood spraying nearly everywhere on the ground below.

Chris fell back in utter surprise of what had happened to Richard. He looked out the window and saw Richard as a puddle of blood on the sidewalk. "Richard..." he said to himself. "You...will be avenged." He pulled out his radio. "I need extraction; they wasted Richard." said Chris. There was no response. "Did you guys hear me? I need extraction!" he said louder. No response. He sighed and put his radio away. He had 4 choices from that point. The first choice being that he could completely escape from the building and hope to be able to get past all of the horrid creatures infected with the cruel virus. The second choice being that he could try to cover the room himself. The third being teaming up with Leon and Claire. The fourth decision being running past Leon and Claire and attempting to team up with Jill and Barry. It was difficult to choose between these four decisions. Running and escaping from all the zombies? He'd likely get completely mutilated. Staying and guarding the room himself? Not that bad of a decision, but if he was bitten he wouldn't have anyone to kill him, and he might kill the other members of S.T.A.R.S. Running to team up with Leon and Claire? They would probably mistake him as a zombie. And running to team up with Jill and Barry? He would probably be bitten on the way there. Chris had to make his choice fast, because a second wasted was a second of a chance that the others could be killed, and a second was also a second of a chance that the zombies piled up in the room could turn into deadly Crimson Heads.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction. The reason I killed off Richard so early is because I didn't know much about him. In your review, tell me what you want Chris to do out of his 4 choices. 

There will be more chapters!

NOTE: The reviews, though taken into account, are not votes.


End file.
